Crow Hogan (ARC-V)
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Crow Hogan (クロウ・ホーガン , Kurou Hōgan) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is an alternate universe version of the Crow Hogan that appeared in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. A Duelist of the Synchro Dimension, Crow lives in the slums of City, where he takes care of three orphans: Frank, Amanda and Tanner. Design Appearance Crow's design is virtually identical to that of his Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's counterpart. He has dark-grey eyes and orange hair restrained by a leather band with twin rings piercing it, as well as several criminal marks on his face (in this incarnation given to him in some way in re-education camps), an "M" and a dot on his forehead, and a full-cheek line and triangle on each side of his face. His ears have piercings with bolts hanging from them. Crow wears a simple orange shirt and teal pants with knee pads. He wears a brown sleeveless vest over it and elbow length fingerless gloves, with studded bands strapped around his wrists and forearms, and heavily strapped tan boots. He wears a black helmet with wing-like attachments while riding his Duel Runner. Personality Crow Hogan has a similar personality to his 5D's version. He deeply cares for the children he looks after, shown when he got angry at Security when they approached them. He also respects those who protect children, telling Yuya Sakaki that he was impressed with him protecting Reira whilst Dueling Security. He opposes them stealing when he got angry at Frank and Tanner for stealing and likewise when he was arrested, he told the children not to steal. Though he cares about his friends, he believes people should look after their own group when he rejected Yuya from joining his escape plan, though he later changed his mind after being convinced by Gong, who noticed Yuya was upset since he was worried about Zuzu Boyle. He dislikes the Tops, seeing them as repressive and unfair, but is not a rebellious about it as his friend Shinji Weber, being open to other, less violent options. Where Shinji considers an all-out revolution the only option for improving the Commons' life standards, Crow once believed a Common rising to Duel King like Jack Atlas did would allow said individual to turn society around from the inside, although this turned out to be a deception as Jack never changed anything. Like many Commons, Crow considers Jack a traitor for this reason and urged Yuya to crush him during their Turbo Duel. He gets into silly quarrels easily, as shown where he and Yuya got into an argument about their reasons for Dueling. Biography History At some point, Crow was marked extensively on the face in re-education camps. Crow was driving home one day when he saw Amanda, Tanner, and Frank huddled in an alley. Crow brought them home and fed them, scolding them when they ate too quickly, and laughing for the first time in years at their antics. He decided to take care of them from that point on. Friendship Cup When Security turned the tables on Lancers Yuya Sakaki, Selena, Reira and Sylvio Sawatari by gathering more units, Crow appeared alongside four other Turbo Duelists. Crow turned the skies dark by Synchro Summoning "Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower" as a distraction. He and his allies helped the Lancers escape by pulling them away on their Duel Runners. After seeing his comrades off, Crow complimented Yuya for protecting Reira throughout their ordeal with Security. He and Amanda invited the group in to share the day's spoils. When Silvio confused Crow with an unstructured explanation of how they were from a different Dimension, he stopped him and told them the Lancers could stay until Security calmed down. Tanner and Frank returned in the evening with food they stole, which angered Crow. He told the Lancers about the Facility Security sent in order to apprehend those who opposed the Tops-Commons split, only for Frank and Tanner to remember that Yuya and Selena resembled Yugo and Zuzu. Crow offered to go look for them in the Lancers' place, since they were still wanted by Security. As Security were crawling all over the City, Crow was forced to return empty-handed, explaining the fate of the history of Turbo Duels to the Lancers. Selena, frustrated with the lack of results, decided to go out herself and Silvio accompanied her, much to Crow's anger. Yuya and Reira remained with Crow, and Shinji later stopped by with sweets for the kids. Crow was finally able to coax some words out of Reira, though he didn't realize that Reira was being serious when the kid asked if he was being ordered to eat and Crow jokingly ordered him to wash his hands. As they watched the kids, Yuya expressed his wish to make everyone in the world happy and smiling. Crow skeptically replied that it was a full stomach that mattered and the two quickly got into an argument that they decided to settle with a Duel. Yuya Pendulum Summoned on the first turn, entertaining the children, and Crow took the second turn, using his "Blackwings" to Synchro Summon "Raikiri", commenting that Pendulum Summoning wasn't the only means of Summoning multiple monsters. Both Crow and Yuya urged the kids to support them, but the kids were on the fence about the affair. Security suddenly arrived and arrested the group, having been led there by the returning Silvio and Selena, as well as Shinji. Bound in a net, Crow furiously yelled at the Security officers to leave the children alone. Crow, Shinji, Yuya, Selena, and Silvio were all taken to the Facility, where Selena was separated from them. Before being dragged away, Crow told the kids to eat properly, and Shinji reassured him that their friends would look after the kids. Upon their arrival into the Facility, they were roomed with Gong Strong and Dennis Macfield, two of Yuya's friends. Crow and the others suffered from bullying in the mess hall, and Crow was angered enough to the point that he was ready to start a fight, but Gong and Dennis prevented them from fighting so that they wouldn't get sent to solitary. After being forced to clean the bathrooms, Crow and the others learned of the Facility's system of card bribes, and they were called by the "boss" of the prisoners, Chojiro Tokumatsu, to offer up card bribes in exchange for preferential treatment. Yuya led them all in refusal, engaging Chojiro in a Duel. During the Duel, Crow realized that Chojiro was indeed the former Pro Duelist "Enjoy Chojiro" that he had idolized during his youth. Yuya's Dueling eventually caused Chojiro to return to his former style of Dueling, much to Crow's joy, and Yuya defeated Chojiro. Damon Lopez was admitted to the Facility the next day, and he made plans with Crow and Shinji to organize a breakout. Unwilling to bring the Lancers with them, yet also unwilling to have them suffer the consequences of their escape, Crow began to distance himself from Yuya, telling him that they weren't friends any longer. Gong eventually noticed Crow, Shinji, and Damon removing a fan to expose an event, and convinced him to let the Lancers assist in the escape. Crow alerted Yuya to the change in plans with a thumbs up. However, they were discovered by one of the guards, alerting them to the breakout. Crow was attacked by a large Facility guard, but he was saved by Silvio, and Crow managed to escape with Shinji and Damon. The three Commons were joined by Dennis and Selena, and later the other Lancers and Chojiro, but when they tried to swim from the Facility, they were re-arrested by Jean-Michel Roger, the Director of Security. Before Roger could take them away, envoys of the Executive Council intervened on their behalf and brought the captives to them, where Declan Akaba, the leader of the Lancers, had been meeting with them. Crow learned of the war between the dimensions and despite his protests, he was entered into the Friendship Cup. Yuya was selected to be the opponent in an exhibition match against Jack Atlas, and before Crow was taken away, he urged Yuya to crush Jack, calling Jack a traitor. Crow Dueled Gong for the first match of the first round. Although unwilling to entertain the Tops, he decided to win and show the kids that the Commons could win. However, when he saw the kids being chased by the staff in the stadium, he became distracted and didn't focus completely on the Duel. Gong was able to back Crow into a corner by using a Pendulum-Synchro Summon to bring out "Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyuubi" and set himself up for a winning attack. Gong told Crow that he couldn't win if his heart was in turmoil, and the kids cheering Crow on snapped him out of his daze. Performing a risky maneuver, Crow grabbed "Evasion" to negate the attack, and he brought out "Assault Blackwing - Kusanagi the Gathering Storm" on his next turn to win the Duel. Admitting that "Kyu-B" had given him trouble, Crow and Gong congratulated one another on a good Turbo Duel and Gong left the arena. Shinji was up next, Dueling Tsukikage, and Shinji rallied the Commons in the crowd against the Tops the entire Duel, eventually winning. Crow decided to fight alongside Shinji. He watched the other Duels of the first round, including the brutal climax of Shay's Duel with Dennis Macfield, which revealed Dennis as part of Duel Academy. Friendship Cup Finals He watched Zuzu Boyles Duel against Sergey Volkov and was shocked to see Zuzu's brutal defeat. He was surprised after learning that Yuya would Duel Shinji in the second round. Crow mused to himself on his broken trust in Jack for failing to change things for the Commons, and that Shinji's revolution would not have been the only way to change things. Crow was later surprised to witness Yuya Synchro Summon "Enlightenment Paladin and defeat Shinji. He was later called to Duel Shay in the second round. Crow mused to himself that if Shinji was correct, then Yuya was also a traitor. Not knowing who he was able to trust, he resolved to keep winning so he could challenge and defeat Jack. Deck As he did in 5D's, Crow uses a "Blackwing" Deck.The Organization: V-Jump June 2015 He uses a combination of "Blackwing" monsters that his 5D's counterpart used in addition to original "Assault Blackwing" monsters, focusing on swarming the field with multiple monsters to perform Synchro Summons. He tends to use more low-Level monsters than his 5D's counterpart. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters